A tablet computer, or simply a tablet, is a mobile computer with display, circuitry and battery in a single unit. Tablets are equipped with sensors, such as a camera, microphone, accelerometer, and touchscreen. Tablets may include physical buttons, e.g., to control basic features such as speaker volume and power and ports for network communications and to charge the battery. An on-screen, pop-up virtual keyboard may be used for typing. Tablets are typically larger than smart phones at 7 inches or larger, measured diagonally. Apple, Inc., for example, sells a popular line of tablets under the brand name iPad.
Tablets are used in a variety of applications including the display of music, the provision of controls for monitoring and adjusting recording equipment or electronic instruments, the display of reading material, and the display of video, to name just a few examples. During use, the tablet is typically held in the user's hand(s) or supported on a flat surface. It is known in the art to receive a tablet in a case. Some known cases are configurable to support the tablet in different positions, for example upright on table, to facilitate use of the tablet.
As disadvantage of known cases for supporting tablets is that they do not provide a good solution for certain activities, particularly when a user must simultaneously use her hands for another task. For example, during a musical performance a guitar player may stand on a stage. A disadvantage of known cases is that they do not provide a sufficient support for the tablet because it may be too far from the performer, or in an inconvenient position.